shut up and kiss me
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu talks too much, and Gray decides to do something about it. / **Part of 'i'm with them' series, see profile for links**
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, I wanna play on the '64!" Natsu grumbled, flopping on the couch dramatically as 'Smash Bros Ultimate' came up on the screen. "Classic consoles are better." Gray ignored him, tossing Natsu a controller.

"It's my turn to pick and you know it," Gray said. "Plus, you've literally _never _won against me in Ultimate. You're just scared to lose again."

Natsu grumbled, flicking through the characters on the screen. "There's too many to choose from," he complained, frowning at the list. Gray snorted, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and selecting Princess Peach. "Seriously? You always take the princesses."

"This princess is gonna kick your ass," Gray said, nudging Natsu's arm. "Just pick someone already, doesn't matter who it is, I'm gonna annihilate you."

"Those are fighting words," Natsu said, finally settling on Pit. He tipped his head back and peeked down the hallway. "Babe!" he shouted. "Come make sure Gray doesn't cheat!"

"I'm pretty sure Sting's sleeping," Gray commented. "And you'd better keep your eyes up here."

Natsu yelped as he turned back to see their characters already in the arena, and he scrambled to sit up and grab the controller. Gray grinned as Princess Peach started an onslaught against Pit, knocking him off the platform in less than ten seconds.

"Okay, that's just-" Natsu groaned, smashing buttons on the controller as he elbowed Gray.

"Don't be a baby." Gray leaned back against the couch lazily, grinning at Natsu. "C'mon, you can do better than that."

"Oh, fuck you, I've never played this guy before!" Pit flew off the screen again and Natsu threw up his hands. "Fucking useless twink," he grumbled.

_"You're _a useless twink," Gray countered, laughing.

"Look, Sting's the twink here and you know it," Natsu replied, tucking his legs up under him and leaning toward the TV. "Just… shut up and lemme concentrate."

Six rounds later, Natsu hadn't won a single fight, and both of them were shouting at the TV.

"Okay, that's just- you are definitely cheating!"

"How could I be cheating? I just-"

"You picked the most OP character in the entire fucking game, that's how."

"Look, you were the one who was making fun of me for taking a princess."

"She's a fucking- look at that asshole! How the fuck can- OH COME ON!"

Natsu tossed his controller onto the coffee table, growling and throwing up his hands in frustration. Gray snickered, nudging Natsu as Princess Peach appeared on the winning screen.

"Aw, don't pout." Gray leaned over and tried to kiss Natsu's cheek, but Natsu's shoved him back against the cushions instead, glaring at him. "Oh, c'mon babe," Gray said, tossing his own controller down. "You look cute when you're sulking."

"I am _not-" _Natsu growled, turning and grabbing both of Gray's arms, shoving him down against the couch and straddling his hips. "Forget video games, I can kick your ass in real li-"

Natsu grunted as Gray pushed his hips up and tossed Natsu off the couch, then followed him down, reversing their positions and pinning Natsu's wrists above his head. "You were saying?" Gray raised a smug eyebrow.

"Fuckin'- get off!" Natsu growled, slipping out of Gray's grasp and managing to get his arm around Gray's neck. Gray dug his fingers into Natsu's forearm, but Natsu held on, rolling them over again until he had a leg wrapped around Gray. "Take that, you-"

Gray bit down on Natsu's arm and Natsu yelped, letting go in surprise. He quickly recovered, then grinned, wrapping his fingers around Gray's neck and squeezing lightly. Gray stilled for a second, letting out a soft gasp as Natsu let go.

"That's how you wanna play it?" Gray breathed, turning to look up at Natsu. Neither of them moved for a moment, then the playful gleam in Natsu's eyes turned predatory.

Natsu's hand came up around Gray's throat, pushing Gray back down into the carpet while his other hand grabbed Gray's ass through his jeans. Gray groaned, arching his back and pressing up against Natsu. They both sat up long enough for Gray to tug both their shirts off, and then Natsu shoved Gray back against the couch and straddled his hips.

"Fuck," Natsu breathed, sinking his teeth into Gray's lower lip. Gray's nails dug into the back of Natsu's neck and he tugged hard on Natsu's hair, tipping his head back. Natsu groaned, grinding down as Gray leaned in and sunk his teeth into the junction of Natsu's neck and shoulder, hard.

"Again," Natsu gasped, hand clenching tightly around Gray's hip as Gray bit down again. "Harder." The pressure of Gray's teeth broke the skin a bit and Natsu moaned, digging his nails into Gray's shoulders.

Gray pulled away from Natsu and looked up at him, blood flecking his lips. Natsu growled and grabbed Gray's jaw, tugging him in roughly and kissing him, all teeth and tongue, the sharp pain in his shoulder making him flush hot with want.

"Wanna fuck you," he panted against Gray's lips, but Gray shook his head and brought a hand to Natsu's throat, shoving him away and back down onto the floor. Natsu groaned as the carpet scraped his back, and Gray leaned over him, pressing down hard on Natsu's chest.

"I don't think so," Gray growled, digging his fingers into Natsu's shoulder. "You're mine." Natsu's chest shook as Gray's voice went straight to his cock. "You're gonna listen for once, and if you're good, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna feel it for a week."

Natsu bit back a whine, cheeks flushed, and reached up to grab Gray's hair. Gray was too quick, though, and he snatched Natsu's wrist, pushing it down next to him and straddling Natsu's hips. He knelt on Natsu's palms, dropping both of his hands down to either side of Natsu's head.

"Nice try." Gray's lip was still smeared with blood, and Natsu couldn't breathe. "I _said, _you're gonna listen."

Natsu was torn – part of him wanted to listen, wanted to let Gray take over and fuck him into the carpet. But the stubborn part of him squirmed and struggled against Gray's legs.

"Gonna kick your ass befo-mmmf!"

"You talk too much," Gray growled, slapping a hand over Natsu's mouth. When Natsu looked up, Gray's gaze was intensely predatory. Natsu exhaled shakily, the fight response in his body quickly turning to _incredibly _turned on.

"Mffmmnn."

"That's what I thought."

There were footsteps in the hallway and a sleepy Sting appeared, wearing sweatpants and no shirt. He wiped his eyes and yawned, frowning down at the two of them.

"Hey, love," Gray said, smiling up at Sting. "You mind grabbing me the lube and the cuffs and a scarf?"

Natsu wriggled beneath Gray, trying to bite his hand. Gray rolled his eyes. Natsu was strong enough to shove Gray off if he _really _wanted to.

A few seconds later, Sting dropped the items onto Natsu's chest, then flopped down in the corner of the couch, wrapping himself up in a blanket.

"Not gonna join in?" Gray asked. Sting shook his head.

"Mmn, I'm good to watch," he said. "If that's okay?"

"Of course, love." Gray gave Sting a soft smile, then turned back to Natsu and smirked. "Now. You're gonna shut up and hold still, got it?"

"Mmfff." Natsu's body twisted under Gray's as he tugged at his hands, and tried to turn his face away from Gray's hand. Gray pressed down harder, bringing his other hand up to Natsu's neck and running his thumb down Natsu' throat, pressing lightly.

"Hold. Still." Gray's voice was so low Natsu could barely hear it. "You gonna be good?"

Natsu let out a soft moan around Gray's hand, hesitating for a second before nodding. Gray moved his hand away from Natsu's mouth, leaning down to bite Natsu's lip before grabbing the scarf. "Okay?" he asked, running a thumb over Natsu's cheek.

"Yeah." Gray brought the scarf down between Natsu's teeth and Natsu bit down on it, chest shaking. This was something new, and holy _fuck _was he into it. He tried to speak through the fabric, but all that came out was a soft _mmmff. _Gray grinned, tying off the scarf behind Natsu's head.

A minute later, Natsu's hands were out from under Gray's knees and locked into the handcuffs, soft leather against his wrists, chained to the foot of the TV stand. He tugged at them a few times, then nodded.

"Yellow?" Gray asked. Natsu snapped his fingers three times. "Red?" He knocked against the wood of the stand, then flicked his eyes over to Sting and put up two fingers. Gray glanced back at Sting too, who nodded – he'd be watching for it, even if Gray missed the knock.

Gray turned back to Natsu and leaned back a bit, enjoying the sight. Natsu's hair was mussed and his lips were red and swollen, and there were dark red marks down his chest from Gray's fingernails. The bite mark on his neck was still bleeding a bit, and Gray swiped his thumb through it, bringing it up to his lips and licking off the blood.

Natsu's hips arched up and he groaned, pulling against the restraints as he watched Gray with wide eyes. Gray laughed, lightly tracing his fingers down Natsu's chest and brushing over his belt buckle.

"You're so fucking hot," Gray murmured, digging his nails into Natsu's side without warning. Natsu cried out through the scarf, squeezing his eyes closed but not snapping his fingers. "I like you like this," Gray continued, running his hands back up Natsu's chest and stopping to rub his thumbs over Natsu's nipples. "So pretty. I can do whatever I want to you."

"Fmmff," Natsu ground out, whining as Gray pinched his nipples, hard. Fingers were quickly replaced by teeth and Gray bit down, then soothed the pain with a quick flick of his tongue. Natsu whimpered, tugging hard at the restraints.

"You make such pretty noises," Gray whispered, biting Natsu's other nipple. "Gonna make you feel so good, the neighbors are gonna hear you through that." He gestured to the scarf. Natsu took a breath through his nose, biting down on the fabric.

Gray moved down to Natsu's jeans, tugging off his belt and shimmying his pants and boxers off. He moved up and bit down suddenly on Natsu's hip, holding Natsu down with an arm across his stomach.

"Fffnnn!" Natsu cried out and threw his head back as Gray ran his tongue over the bite mark.

"Harder?" he asked, flicking his eyes up to Natsu's face. Natsu nodded desperately. Gray smiled, then leaned down and sunk his teeth into Natsu's hip again, pressing harder until he tasted blood.

Natsu whimpered and thrust his hips up, tugging hard against the restraints and trying to nudge Gray over with his knee.

"Hold still, or I'm gonna have to tie up your feet, too," Gray growled. Natsu shuddered under him, closing his eyes and breathing heavily through his nose. "Be good."

Before Natsu could react, Gray moved over and ran his tongue up the underside of Natsu's cock, then took Natsu deep. Natsu's thighs trembled under Gray's hands, and he made soft noises through the scarf.

"Mm, I know you want me to suck your cock," Gray murmured as he pulled back, dragging his nails up to Natsu's sides and back down again. "But this is about what I want." Natsu whined, shifting against the carpet. "And I wanna fuck you."

A muffled sound that might have been a _please _came through the scarf and Gray laughed, reaching over and grabbing the lube. He shoved Natsu's legs apart, running his finger slowly around Natsu's entrance and looking up at him, waiting for a nod before slipping a finger in.

Natsu let out a half-sigh, half-groan as he dropped his head back against the floor and pressed his hips against Gray's finger. Gray hummed, nipping at the inside of Natsu's knee and pressing harder. Normally he'd take his time with this, but seeing Natsu like this, gagged and tied up underneath him, was making him ache.

"Fuck, babe," Gray whispered, adding another finger and thrusting roughly. Natsu groaned, wrists chafing against the restraints. "Shit, can't wait to be inside you." Gray bit down harder on Natsu's thigh, leaving indents in the dark skin. "You always feel so good."

"Mfnghhh," Natsu moaned, tossing his head from side to side in an unconvincing effort to dislodge the gag.

"Don't think so," Gray murmured, adding a third finger and leaning up to push more of the soft material into Natsu's mouth. "I like your pretty mouth, but it's nice when you're quiet. When all I can hear is how good you're feeling."

"Christ," Sting whispered. Gray turned a bit to see Sting, now leaning on the closer end of the couch, cheeks pink, phone in hand. Gray let out a shaky breath.

"You f-filming?" he rasped, fucking his fingers harder into Natsu as he pressed on Natsu's knee. Sting nodded as his hand moved downward and he let out a soft gasp. "Fuck."

Gray turned back to Natsu, who was making soft whining sounds and pressing into the harsh thrust of Gray's fingers. Gray slicked himself up slowly, hissing at the sensation, then lined himself up against Natsu.

"You ready?" he murmured, squeezing Natsu's thigh. Natsu nudged him twice, eyes wide, abs taut, toes curled into the carpet. Gray bit his lip, then slammed his hips quickly against Natsu's ass.

This time, the muffled _fuck _was understandable, even through the gag. Gray gasped at the sensation, spurred on by the soft sounds of Sting touching himself behind them.

"Gods, babe," he whispered, snapping his hips forward again and crying out at the way Natsu pulled him in. He could see Natsu tugging at the restraints, instinctively trying to reach for Gray, and Gray chuckled. "Nope, no touching."

"You two are so hot," Sting groaned, breath hitching. Natsu's eyes flicked up to Sting, and the intensity of his gaze made Sting's chest flush.

Gray leaned forward, one hand on the floor beside Natsu's head, other hand on the back of Natsu's thigh, and he thrust forward again, reveling in the deep sound it dragged from the back of Natsu's throat.

"Gods, you feel so fucking good," Gray groaned, leaning down and sinking his teeth into Natsu's chest. Natsu groaned, soft muffled gasps that Gray knew were the words _yes, fuck, harder _making their way through the makeshift gag. He bit down again, digging his nails into Natsu's thigh as he drove into Natsu over and over.

A soft click at the front door had Gray stilling his hips, and there was a pause before a soft whisper of _Jesus, fuck _escaped Rogue's lips. He stood at the door, one hand on his bag, cheeks quickly turning a bright shade of red.

"W-welcome home," Gray gasped, fucking into Natsu again and twining his fingers in Natsu's hair. He pulled hard and Natsu ground up against him desperately. "Wanna…. _nghnnn_, wanna j-join us?"

"Hell yes," Rogue murmured, dropping his back and moving over to the couch where he pressed a gentle kiss to Sting's lips. Then Rogue dropped down to his knees next to Gray, fingers trailing up Gray's back as his gaze raked over Natsu. "Not a bad idea," he murmured, running his fingers over the scarf. The look Natsu gave Rogue made him feel breathless.

"Mm. Makes nice noises when he's not- haaah- running his mouth," Gray agreed, thrusting slowly into Natsu again. He turned and caught Rogue's lips in a kiss, bringing a hand up to cup Rogue's cock through his jeans. "Scarf's probably hurting though. W-wanna switch it… ahh… up?"

Rogue bit down gently on Gray's lower lip as he unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down and tossing them next to the couch. He ran a hand down Natsu's cheek, then rubbed the fabric of the scarf between two fingers.

"You gonna keep quiet when I take this off?" Rogue asked, humming as Gray's lips found their way to his neck. Natsu nodded, eyes wide, and Rogue smiled, tugging the fabric down until it hung loosely around Natsu's neck. True to his word, Natsu said nothing, just let out a shaky breath and bit his lip.

"Good job," Gray murmured against Rogue's skin. He dug his nails into Natsu's hip again, thrusting gently as Rogue hummed and moved up, straddling Natsu's chest.

"C'mere, love," Rogue murmured, cupping the back of Natsu's neck until Natsu was able to take Rogue's cock in his mouth, sliding his tongue eagerly down and back up again. "Ahh, gods." Rogue sat up a bit, reaching back and twining his fingers into Gray's hair. Gray continued to kiss the back of Rogue's neck, bringing a hand down and dragging his nails over the bite mark on Natsu's chest.

"Look at you guys," Sting murmured. He'd moved down from the couch and was kneeling near them now, still holding his phone and filming the scene as he stroked himself in time to Gray's thrusts. "You're so fucking perfect."

Natsu whimpered, running his tongue around the head of Rogue's cock, then looking up at Gray and flicking his eyes down to Rogue's hips, pleading look in his eyes.

"You want Rogue to ride you?" Gray asked, groaning at the frantic nod Natsu gave him. Natsu looked gorgeous, lips wrapped around Rogue's cock, hands tugging against the cuffs, legs spread as Gray thrust into him. "What do you think, baby?" The question was murmured into Rogue's ear as Gray nipped at his neck.

Rogue groaned, thrusting forward into Natsu's mouth as Gray's hand moved down to his ass.

Minutes later Rogue was stretched out on Gray's fingers, panting at Natsu's tongue moving on his cock. "G-good," he moaned, pushing Gray's hand away and pulling slowly out of Natsu's mouth. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Natsu's reddened lips, then shifted backward and let out a long moan as he sank down slowly onto Natsu's cock.

"Shit," Natsu whispered, overwhelmed by the sensation. Gray hummed, gesturing to the scarf.

"No talking," he ordered shakily, and Rogue brought the fabric back up to Natsu's mouth, re-tying the gag as he rocked back and forth slowly on Natsu's cock. Tears pricked at the corners of Natsu's eyes as he tensed around Gray.

"Gods," Sting whispered, stroking himself with one hand as he filmed Natsu thrusting up into Rogue. "C'mon, babe," he said to Gray. "Louder for the camera. W-wanna hear you."

"Fuck, ahnnn… nggnn…" Gray groaned, biting down on Rogue's shoulder as he picked up the pace, fucking harshly into Natsu. Natsu's wide eyes never left Gray's face, and Natsu shuddered as Rogue ground down on him. Rogue's hand wrapped around the back of Gray's neck as he slid up and down Natsu's cock, fingers splayed over Natsu's chest.

It didn't take long for Gray's hands to tighten around Natsu's hips, release building until he thrust into Natsu and cursed, pressing his face against the back of Rogue's neck. "Sh-shit, gnhnnn…"

Natsu whimpered as Gray reached around and wrapped his fingers around Rogue's cock, stroking Rogue erratically until Rogue cried out, grinding down on Natsu as he came over Natsu's chest.

"Mff—fnhnnn…" Natsu's groans were stifled by the scarf but Gray watched his face transform – eyes closed, teeth clenched on the gag, fingers digging into his palms as he bucked his hips up.

"There you go, baby," Sting murmured, keeping the camera on Natsu's face as he stroked himself a few more times and joined them, spilling over his hand.

Rogue quickly reached up and tugged the scarf out of Natsu's mouth, and Natsu shuddered, breathing heavily as Sting moved up to undo the cuffs. Sting rubbed Natsu's wrists gently as Gray pulled out and leaned back against the couch, tugging Rogue into his lap.

"F-fuck," Natsu gasped, letting Sting help him up. His chest shook as Sting stroked his back, pressing a kiss to his temple and whispering to him softly.

"You did good," Sting murmured. "You okay?"

Natsu didn't answer for a moment, just leaned heavily against Sting as he took shaky breaths. He looked up at Gray, whose expression was concerned.

"I'm f-fine," Natsu said, waving off the anxious look. "Just gotta catch my breath." Gray sat up anyway, shifting Rogue to the side a bit until he could pull Natsu toward him.

"You're sure?" he asked, running a hand up Natsu's arm. "You're shivering."

"J-just-" Natsu's voice was shaky and he swallowed heavily as Gray shifted out from under Rogue and pulled Natsu into his arms. "F-fuck, sorry, I d-don't-"

"It's okay," Gray said softly, stroking Natsu's hair and nodding for Sting to grab the blanket from the couch. Rogue helped Sting drape it over Natsu and Gray, then stood up, motioning to the bathroom. Gray nodded, holding Natsu tightly against his chest.

"'m okay," Natsu insisted, but he didn't try to pull away. Gray looked up at Sting, who shifted until he was sitting on the other side of Natsu.

"You're okay," Sting said softly, kissing Natsu's temple. "You were so good, made everyone feel good. Just breathe, okay sweetheart?"

Natsu nodded against Gray's chest, cheeks pink from both exertion and embarrassment. Sting continued to rub Natsu's back while Gray kissed the top of his head, combing his fingers through Natsu's hair.

"C'mon, let's get you up on the couch." Rogue reappeared with a towel and gently helped Natsu to his feet, wiping him down and then guiding him backward. Gray settled into the corner of the sofa and pulled Natsu into his lap, wrapping the blanket around him and holding him tightly.

Sting leaned down and kissed Natsu's forehead before following Rogue into the kitchen.

"'m okay," Natsu muttered after a minute. He'd stopped shivering and was slowly relaxing into Gray's embrace. "S-sorry, I dunno what-"

"Don't apologize," Gray murmured, tipping Natsu's face up. "Are you hurt?" He ran his fingers over the reddened spots at the corner of Natsu's lips, and Natsu shook his head.

"No, 'm fine, it just- I dunno, felt kinda…"

"Overwhelmed?" Gray suggested. Natsu nodded, then leaned in and gave Gray a soft kiss.

"A bit," he said against Gray's lips. "I'm fine though, promise – I just needed a minute." He sighed, curling up and resting his head on Gray's chest. "Don't do that guilty thing," he said sleepily. "I liked it."

"Yeah?" Gray ran his thumb over Natsu's cheek, settling back into the couch. "Do you need anything?" Natsu shook his head.

"Just you," he said simply, yawning and pressing his face into Gray's neck. Gray let out a soft puff of laughter, kissing Natsu's temple and looking up as Sting and Rogue came back into the living room. They were both dressed in pjs, and Sting was carrying a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee.

"Mm, I smell gingersnaps." Natsu cracked one eye open and grinned at Sting, who settled down next to them while Rogue curled up against Natsu's back. "Thanks, babe."

"Thank your other boyfriend," Sting replied, handing one to Natsu and taking one for himself. Natsu took a bite, then tipped his head back.

"Thanks, RoRo," he mumbled through a mouthful of cookie. Rogue rolled his eyes, kissing Natsu's forehead and grabbing some of the blanket for himself. Natsu swallowed, then looked over at Sting contemplatively.

"Actually, there is one thing I need," he said. Gray frowned in concern, and Natsu reached up, bopping him on the nose and smiling. "Sting… I need to watch you kick Gray's ass in Smash Bros."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu had just finished tossing everything into the dryer when Gray came into the laundry room, dressed only in a pair of Rogue's sweatpants.

"Yes, I separated the darks and colors," Natsu grumbled, rolling his eyes and reaching out to grab Gray's hips. "And I hung up your dress shirts. You gonna kiss me now?"

"Mm." Gray pulled Natsu close to him and grinned. "Nope." He leaned forward and nipped at Natsu's earlobe, then slipped his fingers under Natsu's shirt, running his thumbs down to Natsu's hips.

"C'mon, babe," Natsu whined, then gasped as Gray turned him around roughly by his hips and pressed him up against the dryer. Gray's chest was hot against his back, hands holding him harshly in place.

"Mh-mn," Gray said, biting down on Natsu's shoulder as he dragged his nails down Natsu's back. "Told you, no kisses until the laundry's done." As if to punctuate the point, the dryer began to hum and vibrate, and Natsu groaned, grinding forward against it.

"B-but—" he whined, but Gray cut him off.

"What I am gonna do," Gray growled, nipping Natsu's earlobe, "is fuck you."

Natsu moaned, tipping his head back against Gray's collarbone and reaching up to drag his fingers through Gray's hair. Gray gripped Natsu's hip tightly with one hand, bringing the other up to draw red lines over Natsu's chest.

"The door is open," Natsu protested half-heartedly, and Gray hummed in agreement, slipping his hand into the front of Natsu's sweatpants and wrapping his fingers around Natsu's cock. "Fuck," Natsu hissed, jerking his hips forward as Gray held him tightly across his chest. "S-someone could—"

"I know," Gray said, voice low and rough. "That's why you've gotta be quiet."

"Shit," Natsu groaned as Gray's thumb dragged its way up his cock. "Y-you're... _ahh..."_

"Didn't I just say to be quiet?" Gray murmured, pressing Natsu harder against the dryer and continuing to slowly stroke his cock. He brought his other hand up to cover Natsu's mouth, and Natsu shuddered. "Can you be good?"

Natsu whined against Gray's hand, pressing his ass back against Gray's cock and enjoying the quiet groan it elicited. Gray let out a shaky breath next to Natsu's ear, then whispered, "If you can't be quiet, I'm gonna have to gag you again."

Natsu gasped, biting down gently on Gray's thumb, and Gray ground against him.

"There you go," Gray murmured, running his thumb over Natsu's lower lip and scraping his teeth over across Natsu's neck. "I know you can do it. You can stay quiet, right, baby?" Natsu nodded frantically as Gray continued to stroke him, slow and gentle.

"What do you think?" Gray asked, letting go of Natsu's cock and moving his hand around to squeeze Natsu's ass. "You want me to get on my knees and eat you out? Get you wet and ready for my cock?"

Natsu hissed through his teeth, dropping his head to his chest. _Fuck _Gray and his dirty mouth.

"After that, I'm gonna bend you over right here and fuck you," Gray continued, brushing his thumb down Natsu's jaw and resting his hand lightly around Natsu's throat. "I've been thinking about you all day, you know that? Couldn't stop picturing you blowing me in the shower this morning. Your pretty eyes looking up at me while you sucked my cock. _Fuck, babe." _

Natsu wanted to reply, wanted to say something witty or seductive, but all he could do was whimper as Gray bit his earlobe.

"Shh," Gray whispered in Natsu's ear, then slowly dropped to his knees behind Natsu, dragging Natsu's sweatpants down with him. Natsu gasped at the sudden cold, and when Gray nudged his legs apart, he leaned forward over the dryer and bit his lip to stay quiet.

Gray's hands were cold on Natsu's thighs, running up to his ass and back down again, moving slowly inward and teasing back until Natsu was squirming under his touch. Gray pressed a kiss to the base of Natsu's spine, then moved lower, just shy of where Natsu wanted him.

Natsu was _this _close to whispering 'please' when Gray finally spread Natsu open and ran his tongue over Natsu's ass.

_"F-fff—" _Natsu struggled to keep himself from cursing, digging his nails into his palms as Gray's tongue started to move, wet and hot. One hand squeezed Natsu's ass and the other came down to his own pants, tugging them down until he could stroke himself.

Natsu bit his lip so hard the skin nearly broke, swallowing the sounds that were desperately trying to escape. Every noise around him had him tensing, heart leaping with both alarm and anticipation, and he covered his mouth with the back of his arm to keep himself quiet.

Then Gray slipped a finger into him, and Natsu couldn't hold it back anymore.

_"Fuck, _Gray," he gasped, tipping his head forward and letting out a quiet moan. Gray immediately stilled and Natsu whined, pressing back against him, but Gray ignored him, standing slowly and pressing his chest against Natsu's back.

"What did I say about making noise?" he growled in Natsu's ear, one finger still working its way in and out of Natsu's ass. Natsu whimpered, tipping his head back onto Gray's shoulder.

"I can't, I'm—fuck, y-you…"

"Quiet," Gray said, bringing his free hand up and covering Natsu's mouth. This time, his fingers weren't gentle, and Natsu breathed shakily through his nose as Gray's fingers caught the sounds falling from his lips. "Color?" Gray murmured.

"Green," Natsu mumbled against Gray's fingers.

Gray hummed contentedly. "Good boy."

Gray pressed another finger into Natsu, grinding up against his ass and leaning down to bite his neck again. Natsu panted against Gray's hand, reaching back and running his fingers through Gray's hair, then running his thumb down Gray's throat.

"Mmm." Gray hummed at the slight pressure, then tipped his head down and nipped at Natsu's fingers. "You ready for me? Gonna squeeze me nice and tight while I fill you up with my cock?"

Natsu moaned out a muffled affirmative against Gray's fingers, and when Gray shifted behind him and pressed his cock against Natsu's ass, he couldn't help the needy whine that escaped his lips.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Gray groaned, keeping his hand over Natsu's mouth while the other gripped his hips tightly. He thrust forward, slowly at first and then one smooth motion as he pushed all the way in. "'s like you're made for me, goddamn."

Natsu's chest was tight and he could barely breathe around Gray's hand. Gray let up a little, whispering, "Okay?"

"Yes, fuck, please," Natsu gasped, and when Gray didn't immediately cover his mouth again, he pressed back against Gray and moaned.

"Someone's gonna hear you," Gray warned him, snapping his hips forward and grinding Natsu against the dryer. His fingers tightened over Natsu's mouth again, and his other hand came down to stroke Natsu's cock. "There you go baby, you can do it."

Gray slipped two fingers into Natsu's mouth and Natsu let out a quiet whine, sucking on them as Gray pulled him closer, grinding against his ass. "God, you're so good," Gray gasps, stroking Natsu's cock faster. "So good for me."

Natsu was careening rapidly towards the edge, bucking up into Gray's hand and biting down gently on the fingers in his mouth. Then there was a sound at the door and Natsu gasped, panic flashing through him until he heard a familiar voice mutter, "Jesus Christ, you two."

"Hey, babe," Gray said as Rogue approached them. Natsu tried to turn to look at him, but Gray's grip kept him looking straight forward as he continued rocking into Nastu. "Guess Natsu didn't do a great job of being quiet."

"You're lucky Beatrice didn't walk in on you," Rogue said, and Natsu could hear the fond exasperation in his voice.

"Mm." Gray leaned back and Natsu could hear him kissing Rogue, hand still sliding up and down Natsu's cock. "You gonna join us?"

Rogue hummed, and Gray suddenly pulled back on Natsu's hips, shifting him away from the dryer so Rogue could slide in. Gray slowly moved his hand off Natsu's mouth, bringing it down to Natsu's hip and fucking into him, hard.

"Shhh," Rogue whispered, grabbing Natsu's hair and pulling him into a kiss to catch the sounds he was making. Natsu panted into Rogue's mouth as Gray's breaths quickened next to his ear. He wanted to touch Rogue, but he couldn't focus on anything other than Gray's fingers on his hips and Gray's cock in his ass.

"C'mon, baby," Gray groaned, and Natsu gasped when Rogue's hand joined Gray's on his cock. Gray's fingers came back up to his mouth to keep him quiet and he groaned softly around them. "Come for us."

Natsu shuddered as he came, biting down on Gray's fingers and fisting the fabric of Rogue's shirt until his hands were white. Rogue kissed his cheek and Gray scraped his teeth down Natsu's neck, dragging out the sensation as long as possible until he was whimpering, and his knees felt weak.

"Fuck," Gray whispered as he slipped his fingers out of Natsu's mouth and wrapped his arm tightly around Natsu's chest. "Shit, babe, you feel so good, I'm—_ahhnn…" _Whatever Gray was going to say was cut off when Natsu reached back and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging on it hard.

"Your turn," Natsu gasped, voice shaky. "Wanna feel you come."

Gray dug his fingernails into Natsu's chest as he came almost instantly with a low groan. "Holy shit," he whispered as his thrusts turned slow and uneven, then eventually stopped. He pressed his forehead to the back of Natsu's neck, breath hot against his skin as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Well," Rogue said, reaching over Natsu's shoulder and brushing his knuckles across Gray's cheek. "That was…"

"Enjoyable for you," Natsu said, grinning as he slid his hand over Rogue's sweatpants and palmed at his already hard cock.

"Mm." Rogue twitched under Natsu's touch, then pulled him in for another kiss. "Y'know," he murmured against Natsu's lips, "I think Sting would be sad that he's missing out. Why don't we go back to the apartment and invite him to join us?"

"Mm," Natsu said, picturing bright blue eyes and blonde curls spread across the pillowcase. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
